Dramione Drabbles
by geminalupus
Summary: This is just some random Dramione drabbles. It may end up involving other characters/pairings, in which case I'll update here. Stories will be based on prompts/my random thought process. Prompts currently open! Enjoy!
1. Soulmate AU 1

**A/N: So this was a prompt requested by** **evangelean3 on tumblr (love you babe!). This is a soulmate AU where when one person dyes their hair, their soulmate's changes as well. I expanded upon that (as we fanfic authors love to do) to include anything unnatural that happened to one's hair would be reflected in the soulmate. I've got a few other ideas for this prompt that aren't fandom specific (and as of yet unwritten), so if you like keep an eye on reddemonblondeangel at the tumbles place for more!**

 **Also, if you happen to know Skin by Rascal Flatts, that song was a lot of inspiration for this piece (if you don't know it you should totally go listen, but bring tissues).**

 **Reviews are rainbow unicorn kisses and cookies!**

 **(For anyone who read this prior to 11:33pm 11/16/16, I added a new ending!)**

* * *

A mom pushes full bushy brown hair away from a sweaty forehead bent over a toilet. "We'll go to the doctor tomorrow, baby, okay?"

* * *

A young boy stands in front of the mirror, proud of his sleeked back white-blonde locks. _This style will be perfect for school next year._ His eyes narrowed slightly at his reflection. _No one better mess it up._

* * *

Soft brown curls lay on a pillow as tears fall from young eyes. "Girls aren't supposed to be bald mommy!"

* * *

"Mother!" Young lungs shrieked as pale locks fell through his fingers. "What's happening?" An older woman rushes in, quickly checking that no spells have been cast on her son.

"It must be from your soulmate. Although what kind of parents would allow their child to be exposed to a spell like this…"

* * *

"Here you go baby! Nice and snug." Purple wool was pulled over bare skin, and big brown eyes assessed themselves in the mirror. "What do you think?"

Slowly a small grin spread across a thin face. "I look like me."

* * *

A small bald boy sulks by bustling train tracks, daring anyone to mention the lack of his family's defining feature. Lost in his glaring, he's thrown for a loop when a girl in a purple beanie runs up to him enthusiastically shouting, "Look, I have cancer too!" before pulling off her hat to reveal a matching bald head.

* * *

Years later he ran his hand through wavy dark hair, the curls not having come in as strong the second time around. She, in turn, carded her fingers through hair as light as the day it first fell out. "We've come a long way" she whispered, lips barely brushing against his. "We have." he agreed, "It was worth losing my hair to gain you."

(alternate funny ending bc I couldn't make up my mind)  
"We have," he agreed, "but if you mess with my hair again woman it's war".


	2. Apple Picking

**A/N: This is a quick drabble, requested by ShmiksXa, for Hermione and Draco going apple picking and Draco eating all the apples. Thank you so much for the support love, especially because I know Dramione's not your cup of tea. If any readers are Drarry shippers, go check her out!**

It was no secret that Hermione Granger was a fan of fruit. In fact, if not for her, it was doubtful Harry or Ron would have eaten a single fruit during their school years at Hogwarts. So even with both of their aversions to Malfoy Manor and all the memories residing there, it was no great surprise that when Draco let slip the hundred-acre orchard on the edge of the property, Hermione insisted they go.

"Hermione, we've been here for an hour. Surely you have enough?" Draco queried from where he stood at the bottom of fifteenth or so tree (he had lost count), holding a basket with the fruit that had passed his girlfriend's approval. Hermione glared at him, brown eyes peeking between the foliage of the tree she was currently sitting in.

"No, Draco, I do not have enough yet because _someone_ keeps eating what is _clearly_ supposed to go in the basket!"

Draco just sent her a shit-eating smirk as he poised to take a bite out of his newest selection. Really, why would Hermione keep passing him the _best_ apples in the orchard if he wasn't expected to try some? For quality control, of course.

"C'mon, Granger. A few won't be missed." Hermione sniffed, titling her nose up as she partially turned from him.

"Fine, _Malfoy._ You can explain to Ronald and Molly why there aren't enough apples for her to make his favorite birthday treat." Draco's face went paler than normal and he dropped the apple back in the basket. Above him, Hermione laughed and tossed another apple down.

Later that night, amongst dessert ("Oh you had _just_ enough apples for all these pies, how did you know?"), Charlie laughingly warned Hermione about a recent discovery at the keep that some species of dragon were addicted to apples.

"Oh trust me," Hermione laughed, winking at a blushing Draco, "I know."


End file.
